Cambiando el juego
by kaybon
Summary: Situado en el final de la 6  temporada ... ¿que paso despues de la confesion de Brennan?, ¿Cual sera el siguiente paso? ... descubrelo!
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo Fic, practicamente quiero escribir todo lo que nos "perderemos" estos 6 meses que no se veran en la serie, espero sus reviews, comentarios y sugerencias.

**Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la FOX, Kathy Reichs y Hart Hanson, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p>"Estoy embarazada, tu eres el padre", al escuchar estas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír, era tan feliz, su sonrisa lo decía todo, veía como ella nerviosa sonreía, quería abrazarla, besarla, pero estaba paralizado con la noticia.<p>

-¿No vas a decir algo?

Dijo una preocupada Brennan, quien al ver a su compañero inmóvil se consterno.

-¿Qué?, claro, si (la abrazaba fuertemente) perdón, no quise lastimarte

-No lo hiciste

Aun estando muy cerca, se miraron a los ojos, acerco lentamente sus labios y deposito un suave y delicado beso, haciendo que su compañera suspirara)

-¿Cuándo te has enterado?, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Cómo tomaste la noticia?

-Booth, son muchas preguntas (pero el parecía no escucharla)

-¡tenemos que ir al doctor! , ¡todos se tienen que enterar!, ¡Oh, por Dios … seré padre!

Brennan no pudo evitar sonreír ante su reacción, lo tomo por la mano y dijo _Vamos a casa _. El auto estaba muy cerca de aquella calle, ambos subieron y fueron al departamento, 20 minutos después llegaban, Booth aun en shock se sentó en el sofá incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, a lo que Brennan hizo frente.

-Me entere hace dos días, quería decírtelo, pero no sabia como reaccionarias

-Debiste hacerlo … ¿De cuanto estas?

-Un mes, ayer fui al médico y me lo informo

-¿Ya has ido al doctor? , ¿sola? , Huesos, por favor no me dejes fuera de esto, te lo pido (tomando su mano tiernamente)

-No lo haré, eres el padre, tienes que estar involucrado.

Todo esto era nuevo para ella, jamás había estado en una situación así, un mundo extraño y un tanto peligroso se avecinaba y la llenaba de miedos e inseguridades. Para el, la situación parecía ya un Dejavu _otro hijo fuera del matrimonio _pensó, la noticia lo llenaba de alegría, podía ya imaginarse la pequeña carita regordeta del bebé pero al mismo tiempo traía sus dudas, conocía perfectamente a Brennan, sabia cuales eran sus miedos e inseguridades, lo desconocido hasta ahora seria que pasaría después, un hijo no era cualquier cosa, era una pequeña alma que te unía de por vida con la otra persona, y a pesar de que con el paso del tiempo Brennan había cambiado notablemente, no estaba seguro si estaba lista para dar el gran paso.

-Si, soy el padre, pero no quiero estar involucrado solo por obligación, quiero ser algo más, la persona en quien puedas confiar, el que va a estar ahí siempre a tu lado, el que te ayudara a dormirlo y cambiarlo y sobre todo aquel hombre que quiere amarte y cuidarte los próximos 30, 40 y 50 años.

-¡Booth!

-Déjame continuar, se que todo esto es nuevo para ti y que no lo esperabas, para ser sincero, yo tampoco y mucho menos tan rápido, pero un hijo es una bendición, algo muy bueno y quiero que tu te sientas de la misma manera que yo.

Mirándola fijamente podía apreciar sus temores, sus ojos brillaban y al mismo tiempo un resplandor oscuro de hacia presente, esperaba que dijera algo pero ningún sonido salía de su boca.

Brennan estaba estática, la noticia la había tomado por sorpresa, pero ahora que Booth lo materializaba y planeaba rápidamente el futuro los demonios internos se manifestaban y no dejaban que pensara racionalmente.

Quería decir algo y no podía, su cerebro mandaba mensajes mixtos, su corazón latía rápidamente, tanto que juraría saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. El ultimo mes había sido diferente, aun podía recordar a la perfección la forma en que se sintió al estar con Booth aquella noche, donde las leyes de la física fueron quebrantadas de la manera más pura y apasionada, donde se dejaron las inhibiciones a un lado y solo el amor se hizo presente. Sabia que lo amaba, estaba conciente de eso, y anhelaba lo que el quería y planeaba a su lado, pero su parte más racional le decía que tomara las cosas con calma, no podía permitirse una vez más salir lastimada, simplemente no lo soportaría.

-Mírame (tomándola por el mentón) lo lograremos

-Yo no tengo tu clase de corazón Booth

-Ya has dicho eso en el pasado y mira hasta donde hemos llegado, seremos padres, un pequeño Seeley o una pequeña Temperance crece ahí dentro (señalando su vientre, a lo que Brennan no pudo resistir y sonrió) Ves, todo estará bien.

Dicho esto se acerco a ella atrayéndola a su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras ella remarcaba su cabeza en el fuerte brazo del agente. Un largo camino les esperaría. No seria nada fácil, seguramente miles de obstáculos se harían presentes, solo la fuerza y la unión permitirían que estos percances fueran superados.


	2. Desacuerdos

**GECAT, pimar**, gracias por sus comentarios, **miaboneshuesiiitos, **enserio?, no la he publicado antes.

Me alegro que les guste, aqui el segundo capitulo, dejen sus reviews...

**Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la FOX, Kathy Reichs y Hart Hanson, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><span>2° Desacuerdos <span>

Un nuevo día comenzaba, se giro y la cama estaba vacía, vio como la puerta de la recamara se abría lentamente, por el umbral Booth caminaba lentamente, traía consigo una bandeja con el desayuno, Brennan se sentó en la cama permitiendo que la dejara ahí.

-Buen día dormilona (besaba su frente)

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 9:00

-¡Es muy tarde, ¿Por qué no me has despertado? , tengo que ir al laboratorio

-Puedes ir más tarde, ahora necesitas desayunar

-Esto es demasiado (señalando el plato que Booth había preparado)

-Necesitas comer por dos

-Por supuesto que no, mi cuerpo no requiere del doble de nutrientes, eso es solo un mito.

-Claro que no, necesitas alimentarte bien

-Si, pero no exageradamente

El resto del desayuno paso sin percances, repentinamente el teléfono celular de Brennan comenzaba a sonar.

-¿Angela?, si, estoy bien, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?, no, me pasare por el laboratorio más tarde, si, ahí nos vemos … Telo dije Booth, debía de estar en el laboratorio temprano.

-Los huesos pueden esperar, pero el bienestar de nuestro hijo no

-Bien, el desayuno ha terminado, así que es hora de cambiarme e irme al laboratorio, me daré una ducha rápida. (levantándose de la cama)

-Iré a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa y después al FBI, ¿paso por ti en la tarde?

-No es necesario Booth, puedo llegar a casa sola, nada va a pasarme

-Creí que esta noche nos quedaríamos en mi departamento

-Pensé que seria bueno pasar la noche cada quien es sus respectivas casas, el ultimo mes hemos estado de un lado para otro, seria bueno tomar un descanso

-¿Descanso? .. ¿de que? … solo ha pasado un mes y ¿ya estas cansada de mi?

-¿Qué? .. No, no es eso Booth … es solo que …

-¿Qué? , dime que es porque no termino de entenderlo (con un tono mucho más serio)

-No tienes por que gritarme (las hormonas del embarazo se hacían presentes)

-Lo siento (respiraba profundamente) no quise hacerlo, pero es que no logro entender porque insistes en apartarme …

-Yo … (sin poder decir nada)

-Me voy, se hace tarde (saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación y Brennan tras de el)

-¡Booth, espera! (Pero este abrió la puerta y no miro atrás.)

No terminaba de entender lo que acababa de pasar, unas horas antes habían hablado del tema y parecía que Brennan no lo comprendía, tenia una curva de aprendizaje excelente sin embargo en cuestión de sentimientos tardaba más que una persona promedio. De alguna manera la comprendía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que su actitud lo irritara. Llego al estacionamiento, subió a la SUV y salio rumbo a su departamento para continuar con los planes, aun cuando Brennan no quisiera formar parte de ellos.

Se sentía fatal, no había actuado de la forma correcta, pero no podía evitarlo, a eso precisamente te refería cuando le decía que no tenia su mismo tipo de corazón, aun no estaba totalmente dispuesta a perder lo que quedaba de su inmunidad, no se encontraba preparada, lo que si era un hecho es que tendría que encontrar la forma y rápido, en 8 meses no habría marcha atrás. Se metió a la ducha, alisto y salio rumbo al hospital.

-Cariño, pensé que no vendrías

-Te dije que sí, y aquí estoy … ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, ayer fue un día muy cansado, pero pude dormir un poco

-¿Dónde esta Hodgins?

-Se ha pasado la noche entera en los cuneros, no quiere separarse de Michael, yo tampoco lo haría si pudiera moverme de esta cama.

-¿Cuándo te dan el alta?

-Al parecer mañana, será cuestión de esperar

-¿Se puede? (se asomaba una enfermera por la puerta) , es hora del desayuno para el bebé

(tras de ella venia Hodgins con el pequeñín en brazos)

-Hola Dra. B

-Hodgins, amor, podrías dejarnos a solas, ve a descansar, estaremos bien

-¿Estas segura? (Angela asentía) bien, iré a cambiarme y regreso de inmediato (besaba la frente de su esposa e hijo y salía de la habitación)

-¿Dónde has dejado a Booth?, llame esta mañana al laboratorio y Cam me dijo que no habías llegado, así que supuse que estabas con el

-No tiene que estar todo el día conmigo Ange, antropológicamente hablando somos criaturas separadas en busca de espacio propio e individualidad.

-Ok … ¿a que viene todo esto? … ¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes dos?

-Nada, no ha pasado nada

-Brennan, te conozco bien, no puedes engañarme, algo pasa, admítelo

Por un momento se quedo callada, Angela era muy insistente y hasta que no le dijera que pasaba no la dejaría en paz

-Tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo

No estaba segura si debía decir más, era un tema que aun no platicaba con Booth, pero Angela era su mejor amiga, la única que sabia lo de ellos, aunque fuera a medias, además necesitaba a alguien que le diera la perspectiva humanista y sentimental de todo eso.

-¡Brennan! , cariño, te quedaste paralizada, ¿sobre que fue ese "desacuerdo"?

-Ange, debes de saber algo … recuerdas que hace 5 semanas Booth y yo …

-Lo recuerdo cariño, esa noticia me hizo muy feliz, estoy contenta por ambos

-Hace 3 días me entere que estoy embarazada, ayer al salir de aquí se lo dije a Booth y hoy en la mañana salio de mi departamento muy molesto porque no quiero pasar un tiempo a solas.

-¿Estas embarazada? … ¿Estas embarazada! , cariño, que gran noticia, acércate (tratando de abrazarla) ¿Cómo ha tomado la noticia Booth?

-Esta más que feliz; pero ha comenzado ya rápidamente ha hacer planes para el futuro.

-¡Y que esperabas!, a caso pretendes que cuando nazca el niño este viviendo en dos sitios distintos o que se comience a preguntar por que sus papas viven separados?, ahora son una familia, debes de estar conciente de eso.

-Lo se Angela, pero no se como hacerlo.

-Nadie nació sabiendo como ser madre, novia o esposa, el tiempo te ira enseñando todo lo que necesitas saber, no alejes a Booth porque tienes miedo

-¿Miedo de que? He pasado …

-Lo se, inimaginables peligros, enfrentado a la muerte, no es eso a lo que me refiero Brennan, tu sabes que trato de decirte

-No se que significa eso

-Booth es un hombre fuerte, tu caballero de brillante armadura, el hombre que te ama y amas aunque no estés dispuesta a reconocerlo, deja que este a tu lado, te hará mucha falta si lo dejas escapar una vez más, ahora más que nunca lo necesitas a tu lado, son una pareja y deben de actuar como tal.

-Esto parece un regaño, no soy una niña pequeña

-Entonces deja de actuar así y comienza a desmotar que eres una mujer madura.

Brennan no esperaba que las palabras de Angela le hirieran, pero tenia razón, pronto se convertiría en madre, tenia que madurar en todos los sentidos y no se perdonaría perder una vez más a Booth, la simple idea la aterrorizaba.

-No estoy en tu contra cariño, no quiero que lo veas de esa manera, soy tu mejor amiga y quiero lo mejor para ti, eso es todo.

-Es tarde, tengo que ir al laboratorio (tomaba la mano del pequeño Michael quien placidamente dormía en los brazos de su mamá) Espero que estés muy bien Ange. (saliendo de la habitación)

-¡Brennan, por favor!

_Malditas hormonas _no podía mantener una conversación seria sin que su estado emocional cambiara. Salio a prisa hasta llegar al estacionamiento, respiro profundamente y una vez que estuvo un poco más tranquila tomo su camino rumbo al laboratorio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No hay nada mejor que leer sus comentarios...<strong>_


	3. Acuerdos

gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que la historia les este gustando, aqui dejo el siguiente capitulo.. sigan comentando! =D

**Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la FOX, Kathy Reichs y Hart Hanson, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><span>3° Acuerdos<span>

Sin detenerse caminaba por los pasillos deprisa hasta entrar en su oficina, se sentó tras de su escritorio y dejo empacar un suspiro a manera de alivio, se encontraba en su lugar favorito, la casa de la razón, el Jeffersonian., donde podía se una científica empírica en su totalidad, era la hora de la comida, el laboratorio estaba vació, oportunidad que aprovecho para ir al limbo trabajar tranquilamente. En el trabajo el tiempo pasaba volando, sumergida en un montón de huesos identificaba y llenaba reportes, buscando entre ellos encontró el informe del ultimo caso, lo que trajo a primera instancia al agente, miro el reloj _7:45, _reviso su celular, ninguna llamada perdida, temía que Booth estuviese muy enfadado con ella, y si era así tenia todo el derecho a estarlo, "_te hará mucha falta si lo dejas escapar una vez más" _las palabras de Angela aun retumbaban en su cabeza, _"Una vez más", _había sido una tonta por dejar que eso pasara y no estaba dispuesta a serlo dos veces_, _tomo sus cosas y salio de ahí.

Un Booth abatido llegaba a su departamento, guardo el arma y la placa en la caja fuerte, la noche era calurosa así que decidió darse una ducha. Todo el día no había dejado de pensar en el acontecimiento de la mañana, Brennan lo alejaba, la amaba pero sus actitudes dejaban mucho que desear, le dolía el hecho que ella aun no se diera cuanta de que ya eran una familia, el inicio de una familia, que debían de estar juntos y lo más importante que se amaban y tendrían un hijo; si, sabia que debajo de esa coraza de racionalidad se escondía una mujer calida que lo amaba de la misma forma que el a ella. Salio de la ducha, tomo una toalla y seco su rostro, se puso unos calzoncillos y dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes sorprenderse al ver a alguien esperándolo en el sofá.

-¡Huesos! … ¿Qué haces aquí? … ¿Creí que? …

-Déjame hablar Booth, en la mañana tenia muchas cosas que decirte y no pude, así que te pido que me dejes hacerlo ahora (Booth tomo asiento junto a ella y la miro detenidamente)

-Bien, te escucho

-Es cierto, tengo miedo, de que esto no funcione, de hacerte daño, de no estar a la altura y no cumplir con tus expectativas, no se como actuar en pareja, toda mi vida he estado sola, mucho menos se como ser madre, estoy conciente del cambio que dará mi vida, ¡NUESTRAS VIDAS!,por eso mismo no quiero perderte, se que puedo llegar a se un tanto difícil, pero mi intención no es alejarte aunque mis acciones te hagan pensar lo contrario.

No podía contener el llanto, poro a poco lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, le partía el corazón verla así, tan vulnerable e indefensa, tomo con ambas manos su rostro y se acerco lentamente a ella para besarla dulcemente, por su parte, ella, aun con lagrimas en los ojos se dejaba llevar por el momento, una mezcla de tristeza y alegría, los besos salados por el llanto y su cuerpo recién mojado hizo que todo marchara a la perfección, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, con cada roce se estremecían, si eso no era amor no sabían como llamarlo, levantándose del sofá la tomo en sus brazos entrando en la habitación donde pretendía demostrarle que la amaba y no la dejaría sola nunca.

Podía acostumbrarse a eso, era maravilloso despertar cada mañana a su lado, recargada en su pecho y solo cubierta con las sabanas sonreía tontamente, no cabía duda, estaba completamente enamorada del hombre que con ella dormía; cada vez que la besaba, la tocaba o miraba, infinidad de sensaciones se manifestaban, mandaban tantos mensajes a su cerebro que era imposible procesarlos todos, ahora comprendía lo que Booth trababa de decirle _sigue a tu corazón, _a pesar de ser una mujer de ciencia entendía a lo que se refería y como antropóloga su deber era adaptarse al cambio que en su vida ocurría.

Booth despertaba, se giro hasta quedar frente a ella, sus narices se rozaban, su respiración agitada y sus miradas conectadas fueron el momento perfecto que acompaño las siguientes palabras … _Te amo, ¿_había escuchado bien? , Temperance Brennan, la persona más racional que el había conocido, ¿se dejaba llevar por el corazón?, no pudo evitar sonreír y besarla delicadamente … _Yo también te amo Huesos. _Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completa, feliz, sabia que pertenecía a un lugar y con una persona … Seeley Booth, fue hasta ese momento que cayó en cuenta, seria madre, ¡tendría un hijo de Booth!, una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¡Seremos padres!

-Lo se Huesos

-¿Cuándo se los diremos a todos, me preocupa como reaccionada el FBI, no quiero que nos separes, tu eres el único agente con el que quiero trabajar.

-Tampoco quiero que nos separen, los primeros que tienen que enterarse son nuestros amigos, después el FBI, pero de eso me encargo yo.

-¿Por qué?, soy muy convincente, puedo hablar frente al FBI, somos pareja, debemos de hacerlo juntos.

_Pareja, padres, te amo, _palabras que quedarían en la memoria de Seeley Booth hasta el final de sus días, podía recordar como si fuera ayer el día que la conoció en aquella conferencia, tan directa y hermosa iluminando el salón de conferencias de la universidad, o aquel beso bajo la lluvia fuera del bar, el primero de muchos que vendrían en el futuro, Brennan cada día lo sorprendía más, el tiempo no pasaba en vano, era sabio y buen compañero, como agradecía poder estar con ella, sentir su aroma, tocar su piel y besar sus labios de seda.

-Bien, lo haremos, muero por ver la cara que pondrán todos

-En realidad … Angela ya lo sabe, lo siento, pero sabes que no puedo ocultarle nada

-Son mejores amigas, no creí que pudieras ocultárselo.

-Volviendo al tema, ¿Cuándo informaremos la noticia?

-Esta tarde

-Tan pronto?

-No quiero esperar, tanta felicidad debe de ser compartida con nuestros amigos, además no esperaras hasta que vomites en la plataforma forense para decirlo y comenzar con las explicaciones, ¿o si?

-Tienes razón, cuanto antes mejor, Cam debe de ir buscando mi reemplazo para cuando tome mi baja por maternidad, encontrar a alguien con mis credenciales y alto rendimiento será imposible, debemos darle el tiempo suficiente, será una búsqueda exhaustiva, aunque sin éxito.

-Modesta, eres muy modesta

-Solo estoy afirmando un hecho

-Claro

Ambos se levantaron del a cama, y vistieron para ir a sus respectivos trabajos, 20 minutos después el auto paraba en la entrada del laboratorio. Brennan salía, no sin antes besar suavemente los labios del agente, un beso rápido pero tierno, no quería que los vieran, ya se enterarían más tarde.

-Me pasare por la tarde, a la ora de la comida, reúne al equipo

-Te estaré esperando

Sin decir más Booth salio rumbo al FBI y Brennan entro al laboratorio, un día más de trabajo la esperaba.


	4. El anuncio

Gracias por sus comentarios, **GimeFanBones, KARLA** (prometo no meter nada de eso, no me gusta para ser sincera =D, gracias por el consejo)**pimar y bybtyty,** me alegra que les guste,me alientan a seguir escribiendo esta historia, enserio gracias ... aqui dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero sus reviews.

**Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la FOX, Kathy Reichs y Hart Hanson, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><span>4° El anuncio<span>

La hora de la comida se acercaba, no podía evitarlo, constantemente miraba el reloj, esperaba nerviosa a que el agente apareciera por a puerta del laboratorio, la mañana había sido mala, el olor a descomposición de los restos podía más que ella, como agradecía que pronto se enterarían porque un día de estos no aguantaría y vomitaría en plena plataforma. Finalmente el agente entraba tranquilamente a su oficina.

-Llegas tarde

-¿Tarde? , apenas será hora Huesos

-Estuve muy ansiosa toda la mañana

-Yo también, pero pronto acabara, ¿has reunido al equipo?

-Están esperando en la salita

-Llego la hora …

Ambos salían de la oficina nerviosos, Cam, Hodgins, Wendell, Fisher, Daysi, Clark y Arasto esperaban impacientes.

-¿Saben de que tratara esta reunión?

-La doctora B. parecía nerviosa

-Yo también pude notarlo

-Miren, ahí viene, y con Booth

Se acercaban rápidamente hasta quedar frente a frente

-Gracias por estar aquí

-Booth, es muy importante?, Angela le dan el alta hoy y quiero estar ahí

-No tardara Hodgins

-¿Pasa algo? , ¿están bien?

-Si Cam

-Dígannos ya, estamos ansiosos

-Al menos tu experimentas algún tipo de emoción Daysi,

-Ok, será mejor que lo digan ahora antes de abrir un debate sobre emociones con el señor Fisher

-Bien, el motivo de esta reunión apresurada es para comunicarles que … que …

-Brennan y yo estamos juntos, y como las sorpresas vienen por partida doble …

-Estoy embarazada, ¡seremos padres!

Todos los presentes quedaban boca abiertos, sabían que en definitiva algo había entre ellos, no lo podían pasar por alto, pero jamás imaginaron que vivirían para ver ese momento, eran polos opuestos, blanco-negro, ying-yang, agua-aceite, en fin, miles de ejemplos venían a sus cabecitas científicas tratando de encontrar explicación a lo que acababan de escuchar.

No lo podían creer, aun en shock por la noticia se miraban confundidos, la primera en romper el silencio fue Cam, se apresuro a abrazarlos, lo que desencadeno una ola de felicitaciones y abrazos por parte del resto del equipo.

-Que gran noticia nos han dado, Angela se pondrá feliz con la noticia

-Ella ya lo sabe Hodgins

-Debí de imaginármelo, y después de tan grata sonrisa me voy por mi familia

-Saluda a Angela de nuestra parte

-Lo haré (y se alejaba)

-¿Sweets o el FBI lo saben ya?

-No, decidimos que primero serian ustedes, el resto puede esperar

-¿Esta segura de eso Doctora Brennan?, Sweets se sentirá ofendido por no hablarlo directamente con el.

-¡Oh! … ¿podemos ser responsables de un posible trauma? … tienes razón Cam, deberíamos decirle … (tomaba su celular y marcaba) ¡Sweets!, ¿podemos vernos en el Dinner dentro de 20 minutos? , si, yo invito, bien.

-Será mejor que salgamos para evitar el trafico.

Booth extendía su mano hasta encontrar la de Brennan, nerviosa entrelazo sus dedos y camino al lado de Booth por el laboratorio, dejando atrás al equipo quien admiraba la escena tan tierna que presenciaban.

-¿Agente Booth, Doctora Brennan, ¿pasa algo? , lo note un poco tenso por teléfono

-Pues (sentándose en la mesa que Sweets ocupaba) necesitamos platicar contigo

-los escucho

-¿Qué eres? … ¿un amigo?, ¿psicólogo?, ¿empleado del FBI?

-¿A que viene esto?

-Contesta Sweets

-Los tres, soy un psicólogo que trabaja para el FBI y por supuesto que soy su amigo

-¿Así que primero esta el FBI?

-¿Qué?, no, primero mi profesión

-¿Qué sucede Dra. Brennan? , no ha dicho nada

-Sweets, te diremos algo pero no quiero que te pongas en plan de loquero

-Si te consideras nuestro amigo, debes responder como tal

-Amigo, psicólogo, FBI, ¿entiendes?

-Lo han dejado, pero aun no dicen el punto

-Estoy embarazada

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién es el padre?, temen que esto afecte su relación personal y laboral?

Mirándolos fijamente completamente sorprendido

-Calmado, yo soy el padre

-¡Woow!, eso quiere decir que…

-Estamos juntos

-¿Por qué afectaría nuestra relación laboral?, soy muy buena en mi trabajo al igual que Booth, nuestro desempeño no disminuirá

-Esperen, necesito tiempo para procesar todo esto…

-¡Cómo amigo, recuérdalo!

-Di algo, ya

-Bien, como amigo me alegro, como psicólogo me preocupa la situación y como empleado del FBI me encuentro en una situación muy incomoda

-¿Qué?, no entiendo, explícate

-¿Acaso no ven?, el FBI no los dejara trabajar juntos como pareja, mucho menos cuando sepan del embarazo, lo que me trae problemas como psicólogo y empleado de la institución puesto a que yo era el encargado de ustedes y certifique que podían trabajar juntos sin dificultad, y como amigo todo lo anterior hace que me sienta frustrado por estar donde estoy.

-Lo sabia, sabia que no lo entenderías, pero si parecías más que insistente porque Huesos y yo estuviéramos juntos

-No me malinterprete Agente Booth, me alegra el hecho de que finalmente te dieran cuenta de lo que sienten y que todas esas energías que trataban de ocultar salgan a flote, por eso mismo me preocupa el FBI, ahora que están juntos no me gustaría que por cuestiones de trabajo se separaran.

-¿Qué es lo que propones?

-bueno, Dra. Brennan, después de hablar con el FBI recomendaría reanudar las terapias

-¿Qué?… ¿Por qué?

-Olvídate del ¿Por qué?, no lo haremos, ¿acaso somos experimento?

Se levantaba de la mesa muy enfadado con la firme intención de salir de prisa de aquel lugar

-Booth, espera (hacia que se sentara nuevamente) , no me gusta la idea de las terapias, pero tampoco me quiero que nos separen, eso seria peor-

Sorprendente Dra. Brennan

-No lo hago por ti Sweets

-Nos vamos, cuando informes al FBI y programes las sesiones nos llamas

-¿El se los dirá?, ¿creí que seriamos nosotros?

-No, deja que el lo haga, es lo que mejor hace, dirigir la vida de las personas

-¡Agente Booth!

Ambos salían del Dinner, caminaban por la calle en busca de la camioneta, Booth estaba furioso, no podía siquiera hablar, Brennan consternada lo miraba detenidamente, pocas veces se podía ver así a Booth, sin dudar los comentarios de Sweets lo habían puesto mal, pensó en decir algo pero no creía que fuese oportuno, finalmente llegaron al auto, subieron y too su camino, solo condujo unas cuantas calles hasta que Brennan lo paro.

-Detén el auto … ¡Booth, detén el auto!

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿pasa algo?

-¡Estas molesto!

-Estoy bien, mejor hay que irnos, ya quiero llegar a casa

-No nos iremos hasta que te tranquilices, respira profundo (tomaba su mano)

Booth cerro los ojos y dejo caer lentamente su cabeza para atrás reposando en el asiento, respiraba detenidamente al compás que Brennan marcaba y sujetaba fuertemente su mano, segundos después abrió los ojos y dirigía su vista a Brennan.

-Toda esta situación me pone tenso

-Lo se

-Pero que egoísta soy, ¿tu como te sientes?

-Estoy a tu lado, y no solo hago referencia a que me encuentro sentada junto a ti, aunque si lo interpretaste de esa manera me disculpo, pude ser más clara

Booth no pudo evitar reír, incluso en los momentos malos la compañía de Brennan hacia que lo demás se olvidara.

-Entendí que quisiste decir Huesos

-Bien, no importa lo que pase Booth, nada podrá separarnos, estamos juntos, seremos padres, eso nadie no los puede quitar.

-Así es, lo lograremos, (besándola)

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-¡Si, vamos a casa!

El auto nuevamente te puso en marcha, no tardaron mucho en llegar al apartamento de Booth, sin pensarlo se dejo caer en el sofá, el día casi terminaba y muchas cosas habían pasado, ella se sentó frente a el, minutos de silencio reinaban en la sala de estar, ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra.

¿Acaso Sweets tenia razón?, el que estuvieran juntos, ¿afectaría su trabajo?, ¿habían hecho lo correcto al dar a conocer la noticia tan apresuradamente?, ¿el FBI los separaría?… eran solo unas de las tantas preguntas que rondaban en el aire y que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

-Necesitamos alejarnos de todo esto

-¿A que te refieres Booth?

-Tomémonos unos días libres, escapemos juntos

-¿Escapar? , eso no va a cambiar la realidad Booth

-No, pero si ayudara a sobrellevarlo mejor, necesitamos tiempo para nosotros, como pareja

Dedicaba una sonrisa enorme haciendo que Brennan no pudiera resistirse a ella

-Bien, iré contigo

-Perfecto, saldremos por la mañana


	5. ¿Desaparecidos?

Agradezco sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les guste lo que escribo. Siento si tarde en subir el capitulo, pero la escuela me trae ocupada, sin más aquí lo dejo, disfrútenlo, espero sus comentarios**.**

**Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la FOX, Kathy Reichs y Hart Hanson, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento**

5°¿Desaparecidos?

Una semana ya había pasado desde aquel anuncio, todos aun sorprendidos trataban de procesar la nueva información que a su mente ingresaba, en el laboratorio todo marchaba casi igual, a excepción de la ausencia de Angela y escapadas continuas de Hodgins, los internos continuaban con sus labores identificando restos del limbo a falta de casos nuevos y Cam podía tener finalmente un tiempo libre para su vida personal.

El edificio del FBI lucia igual, agentes de un lado para otro, interrogatorios a todas horas, oficinas llenas, delincuentes y asesinos por doquier. Una figura esbelta caminaba desganada por aquellos pasillos, a paso lento entraba al elevador, marcaba el piso 3 en el indicador, las puertas se abrían y este salía de la misma forma en que entro, abrió la puerta de su oficina y se dejo caer en el pequeño sofá, tomo su celular y marco enseguida.

-Agente Booth, soy yo, otra vez, Sweets, es la 5° vez que le dejo mensaje en el buzón de voz y no contesta, es urgente que se pueda comunicar conmigo, adiós.

-Cherie (entre abriendo la puerta), ¿has localizado a Booth?

-no he tenido éxito señora Julian.

-pues espero que lo tengas y pronto, Hacker esta más que enojado por su "desaparición" repentina

-lo se, ¿saben algo de la Dra. Brennan? -tampoco han sabido nada

-bien, espero que estos dos aparezcan pronto.

Caroline cerraba la puerta y Sweets desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana, _lo hice otra vez, que estupido soy, como pretendo ganarme su confianza si actuó en su contra, no me extrañaría que una vez más fuera y buscara al doctor Wyatt . _Se castigaba desde aquel día al ver la reacción de furia en Booth, quiso actuar de la mejor manera y todo resulto mal, después de aquella platica agitada llego al FBI e informo a sus superiores el nuevo estatus de la pareja estrella del buro, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, reclamos y llamados de atención se repartieron por doquier, en especial a el, cuestionándolo incluso de su buen juicio para valorar a los agentes del corporativo.

-No debería castigarse de esa forma Dr. Sweets

-¿Dr. Wyatt ?

-Me tome el atrevimiento de irrumpir en su oficina

-pase, tome asiento

-gracias

-¿así que el FBI lo ha mandado llamar?, ¿o a sido el agente Booth?

-ninguno de los dos

-vamos, va a decirme que esta por aquí solo de visita

-aunque usted no lo crea, es así

-así que es ¿solo coincidencia que cuando se ocasiona un gran desastre haga acto de presencia?

-no lo llamaría un gran desastre, solo problemas pequeños

-¿pequeños?, puedo perder mi trabajo

-esta exagerando mi querido amigo y brillante psicólogo

-entiendo, quiere levantarme el animo, pero el FBI no piensa eso, y el agente Booth menos

-ahí esta el problema, no puedes culparte por algo que no es tu culpa, el agente Booth no reacciono de la mejor manera, ambos lo sabemos, no puedes pagar los platos rotos tu solo

-¿Me dirá la verdadera razón por la que esta aquí?

-Soy solo un simple consultor

-¿Serás mi niñera?

-¿Niñera?, ¿acaso es el jardín de infantes?, somos adultos, profesionales, colegas, seré su mano derecha.

-¿Así que trabajaremos juntos?, pensé que se había retirado del mundo de la psicología

-así era, hasta que he recibido una llamada hace dos días pidiendo mi asesoria con el tema en cuestión.

-el Agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan

-así es, estoy aquí para ayudar, los conozco de tiempo atrás

-si, y ellos lo prefieren a usted

-¿Por qué piensa eso?

-Vamos, el Agente Booth no pierde oportunidad para ir a buscarlo, y la Dra. Brennan, a pesar de estar renuente en aceptar la psicología como parte de su vida, lo escucha con atención, yo no he llegado a ganarme ese respeto.

-Tiempo al tiempo, todo llegara cuando menos lo espere, ambos son personas difíciles, pero si que lo escuchan, de no ser así no hubiesen aceptado las sesiones nuevamente.

-La Dra. Brennan ha dejado en claro que solo lo ha hecho por Booth

-Tenia que ser así, no podía contradecir a Booth en ese momento

-Entiendo

-Vamos, tomemos un té, yo invito

-¿Té?, no estamos en Inglaterra

-bien, un té y un café para mi amigo americano.

Ambos hombres salían de la oficina, Sweets estaba convencido de que Wyatt seria de gran ayuda, como bien lo había dicho, los conocía desde antes, seria un punto a su favor, juntos arreglarían el problema, lo que ahora faltaba eran las personas en cuestión para poner manos a la obra.

Las 2:00 PM y el laboratorio comenzaba a vaciarse, nadie esperaba un minuto más para salir a comer, por la puerta principal entraba un pequeño carrito de bebé empujado por Angela, todos se acercaban a conocer al nuevo squint, curiosos la detuvieron en la puerta sin dejarla pasar, agradecía a todos las muestras de afecto, cuando pudo siguió su camino hasta toparse con Cam.

-¿Angela que haces aquí?

-Gusto en verte también a ti Cam

-no, es solo que hace semana y media has dado a luz y ya estas en el laboratorio, y con este pequeñin…

-No he regresado a trabajar, no te emociones, pienso tomarme la baja por maternidad completa, quisimos darle una sorpresa a Hodgins, eso es todo

-bien, me alegra eso, ha subido al departamento de paleontología ha dejar unos resultados, no ha de tardar

-bien, lo esperaremos, pasare a ver a Brennan, me tiene muy abandonada

-Hey, Angela espera, acaso no sabes

-¿saber que?

-Brennan no se ha aparecido por el laboratorio

-¿Se ha quedado en casa con Booth?

-No Angela, no se ha venido al laboratorio en una semana, ¿Hodgins no te lo ha dicho?

-¿Qué?, ¡NO!, ¿Dónde esta?

-El FBI no puede localizar a Booth tampoco

-¿han escapado?

-¿Escapar?, no, no lo creo, Brennan no es de ese tipo de personas

-Tampoco era la clase de persona que sale con Booth, ha cambiado

-Es demasiado racional para eso, sigue siendo Brennan

-Hey! .. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-tu y yo tenemos algo que hablar, nos vemos Cam

-parece que estas en problemas Hodgins

_¿Como es que no me has dicho lo de Brennan? _se alcanzo a escuchar mientras los tres salían del laboratorio, Cam entro a su oficina, marco por ultima vez el numero de Brennan pero nada, saltaba por 10° vez al buzón de voz, se dio por vencida, si querían aparecer, lo harían, sin necesidad que los presionaran.


	6. Junto a tí

Nuevo capitulo... estare actualizando los viernes (por cuestiones de tiempo en la escuela) , espero que les guste el capi y dejen sus reviews...**  
><strong>

**Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la FOX, Kathy Reichs y Hart Hanson, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento**

* * *

><p><span>6°Junto a ti<span>

El viento soplando lentamente en sus rostros, la brisa proveniente del mar agitado rozando su piel, solo ellos dos frente aquella vista maravillosa del atardecer y sus manos entrelazadas hacían que su caminata por aquella playa fuera maravillosa. Para Brennan huir de los problemas era algo que desaprobaba rotundamente, pero a lado de Booth todo era diferente, podía ver el mundo en distintos matices y no solo blanco o negro, aunque era ilógico el solo hecho de saber que estaba a su lado hacia que los problemas parecieran pequeños e insignificantes, disfrutaba cada minuto junto a el, conversaciones, comidas, noches en vela incluso los pequeños debates sobre religión le parecían emocionantes, esta nueva etapa en su vida la disfrutaba, vivía a lo grande como debía de haberlo hecho tiempo atrás, oportunidades como estas no se presentaban todos los días, así que le sacaba el mayor provecho al cambio que acontecía.

Seeley Booth, hombre fuerte y decidido, caminaba orgulloso de la mano de su amada, besos traviesos, suaves caricias y palabras dulces al oído eran solo unas de las pocas cosas que hacia para demostrar el amor que sentía por ella, nadie mejor que el conocía el temor al fracaso, su historial de relaciones fallidas era largo, pero todo ese camino solo para conocer a la mujer de su vida, la persona que envejecería con el y acompañaría en su ultima morada, caminando junto aquella mujer una vez más confirmaba que era la única mujer de su vida, la más importante y no la dejaría escapar, eso jamás.

-El atardecer es hermoso

-lo se (sonreía)

-¿Qué sucede?

-Solo he recordado algo que Angela me dijo hace tiempo, ahora lo entiendo

-¿Entender que?

-Nada (lo besaba tiernamente) ¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche?

-Muchos

-¿No me vas a decir?

-Por supuesto que no, es una sorpresa

-Bien

-¿Seguimos?

-Claro

Continuaron su camino rumbo al hotel, la noche estaba ya planeada, tenían que alistarse y dejarse llevar.

_Flash back_

_-¿A dónde iremos Booth?_

_-No lo se, solo quiero irme de aquí_

_-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?_

_-No lo planee_

_-¿Entonces pretendes que deje mi trabajo por unos días y no sabes siquiera a donde iremos?_

_-Sí, ¿Ha hecho ya tu maleta?_

_-¿Hablas enserio Booth?_

_-Huesos, por favor, necesitamos alejarnos de todo, no puedo estar aquí otro día más, te lo pido, vamos al aeropuerto, vemos cual vuelo es el que sale más pronto y lo tomamos, ¿te parece?_

_-No_

_-¿Cómo que no?_

_-No puedo irme así Booth, tengo un trabajo, además que pensara el FBI, ¿quieres tener problemas con ellos?_

_-Al diablo con el FBI, quiero estar contigo, eso es lo que importa, cuando regresemos el FBI dirá lo que tenga que decir, ahora no me interesa saber nada de eso_

_-bien, ahora empaco_

La cena se acercaba, sentado en la cama esperaba a que Brennan saliera del cuarto de baño para bajar al restauran, minutos después una despampanante mujer salía, dejando al agente totalmente pasmado, llevaba un vestido corto, con un escote prolongado, entallado, pareciera que estaba pintado a su esbelto cuerpo, dejaba al descubierto sus largas y delicadas piernas y unas zapatillas que hacían juego con todos los accesorios.

-Te ves hermosa

-Gracias Booth

-Luces bellísima, enserio que si, tu cabello, ese vestido, el collar… Todo es…

-Entiendo Booth, gracias nuevamente

-Nunca te había visto así de hermosa, eres una mujer bella, pero hoy luces radiante

Comenzaba a besar su cuello delicadamente

-Tranquilo Booth, la noche aun no comienza, perderemos la reservación

-No importa

-Tarde mucho para quedar así

-No tanto, no tienes que hacer mucho para verte bien

-Además, en poco tiempo ya no podré lucir así, ni este vestido, ni parecidos, aumentare de peso, mi masa corporal cambiara, desearas regresar a este día una y otra vez

-Imposible

-Enserio Booth, muero de hambre, podemos bajar a comer ya

-Bien, solo porque no quiero que nuestro hijo la padezca, pero me compensaras esta noche

-Claro

Ambos bajaban al lobby, la persona encargada traía el auto, subían y tomaban su camino, no estaba muy lejos el lugar en el que tenían reservación, al llegar los pasaron a su mesa que se encontraba en el centro del lugar. La vista era hermosa, era uno de los pocos lugares con vista al mar, la noche era fresca y las estrellas brillaban más que nunca. La velada oficialmente comenzaba, ordenaron y comían, platicaban y reían, la música comenzó a sonar, una balada hizo que poco a poco los asistentes se levantaran de su mesa con su acompañante y pasaran a la pista de baile, Seeley no se quiso quedar atrás.

-¿Quisiera la mujer más hermosa del lugar acompañarme a bailar? (extendiendo su mano)

-Booth, no tienes que acabarte en cumplidos, ya me tienes, no debes de esforzarte

-Huesos, si que sabes acabar con un momento romántico

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención

-Entonces…¿Bailaras conmigo?

-Claro

Tomaba su mano y caminaban a la pista, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, ella rodeo su cuello con sus manos, bailaban al copas de la música, dejo caer su cabeza en el fuerte hombro que la sostenía, cerro sus ojos y solo escucho los latidos acelerados de su corazón, como si fuera posible, cada día se enamoraba más de el, no lo podía evitar, era algo adictivo, un _Te amo _se alcanzo a escuchar antes de que un apasionado beso sellara la velada. Entraban apresuradamente a la habitación, una vez cerrando la puerta los besos y caricias aparecían, las prendas eran despojadas apresuradamente del cuerpo del otro, caminaban sin mirar hasta encontrar la cama, donde una vez más una prueba de amor se haría presente.

Un nuevo amanecer se avecinaba, los primeros rayos de sol aparecían por la enorme ventana de la habitación, abrazados buscaban ocultarse del astro, pero no pudieron, así que no quedo otra que rendirse ante el y despertar. La habitación era un desastre, prendas regadas por todo el lugar, tomo la camisa de Booth y se la puso, camino tratando de no tropezar hasta entrar al baño, una buena ducha le caería muy bien.

_Flash back _

_-¿Los Angeles?, ¿es el único vuelo?_

_-el más próximo, el siguiente es a NY, pero sale dentro de 3 horas_

_-bien, dos boletos_

_-aquí tiene_

_-gracias_

_-Y bien, ¿cual será nuestro destino?_

_-LA_

_-¿LA?_

_-¿Y que vamos a hacer ahí? , es un lugar muy ostentoso, lleno de frivolidad y apariencias_

_-Iremos a la playa, California tiene playas hermosas_

30 minutos después salía, la cama estaba vacía y la habitación ordenada, camino hasta la mesita y encontró una nota…

_Te espero en el lobby, tengo algo para ti._

_Te amo, Seeley._

Se vistió rápidamente y salio de la habitación, subió al elevador y bajo al lobby, al llegar no vio nada, Booth no se encontraba ahí, espero un rato, pero no apareció, estaba dispuesta a regresar a la habitación cuando un joven del hotel se le acerco.

-¿Dra. Brennan?

-Sí

-El Agente Booth la espera, es por aquí

El joven la llevo hasta un lugar apartado del hotel, una colina en la cual se podía apreciar toda la vista del lugar, un paisaje hermoso con el mar de fondo, lo vio ahí, parado junto a una mesa para dos, el joven regreso y ella camino hasta quedar frente a Booth.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-El desayuno

-Hay flores, un lugar apartado y hermoso, ¿Qué sucede aquí?, aun soy mala con el significado de las cosas

-Brennan, yo … quiero pedirte que …

-Oh, espera Booth, ¿es lo que creo que es? … sabes lo que opino del matrimonio

-Lo se, espera, no es esto, se lo que piensas, y lo respeto, pero yo soy hombre de promesas y hechos, solo quiero prometerte que nunca te abandonare, te amo más de lo que jamás imagine, despertar cada día a tu lado es una experiencia nueva, besar tus labios y cada parte de tu piel es la sensación más completa y excitante que he experimentado, quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo.

-Booth, esto es tan lindo (con lagrimas en los ojos)

-Esta es solo una promesa, no quiero ir en contra de lo que piensas, no pretendo cambiar tus ideales, así que fuera de una iglesia también puedo hacer el compromiso.

-Eres tan dulce y tierno, no se que hice para merecer a alguien como tu

Booth sonrió ante el comentario de Brennan, la abrazo fuertemente, dejarían grabado en su mente ese momento mágico. Se sentaron en la mesa, el desayuno inicio, un poco de jugo y pan tostado, acompañado de fruta de temporada. Desde que habían llegado ahí ninguno de los dos había revisado sus teléfonos celulares, pensaron que seria lo mejor apagarlos para alejarse de todo, sin embargo era tiempo de regresar a aquella cruda realidad que les esperaba. Una vez terminado el desayuno caminaron hasta llegar al hotel, subieron a su habitación y cada uno reviso sus mensajes.

-¡10! , Dios, si que están apurados buscándonos

-Y que esperabas, no les hemos dicho a nadie lo que pensábamos hacer, Angela esta furiosa

-El FBI también

-Es hora de regresar

-Si, ya es tiempo

Un poco desganados arreglaron sus maletas, la estancia en ese lugar había sido mágica, por primera vez podían actuar como una pareja sin esconderse, la experiencia del "escape" fue una bocanada de aire fresco que ambos necesitaban. Regresarían ese mismo día, no sabían muy bien que pasaría, no querían que los separaran, solo esperaban que lo mejor ocurriera por el bien de los dos y su futuro hijo. Salieron rumbo al aeropuerto devuelta a DC, oficialmente la realidad iniciaba.


	7. Realidad

Nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia... =D

**Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la FOX, Kathy Reichs y Hart Hanson, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento**

* * *

><p><strong>7° Realidad<strong>

Las 9:00 de la mañana, todos en el laboratorio llegaban para un nuevo día laboral, Cam y Hodgins revisaban los resultados del ultimo caso, centrados en el trabajo no vieron como el joven psicólogo se acercaba a pasos agigantados hacia la plataforma forense, preocupado, con cara de desvelado se limito a dar un simple saludo a medias; cosa que no pudieron pasar por alto.

-¿Pasa algo Sweets?

-¿Aun no han sabido nada de Booth y Brennan?

-No, nada, ¿es por eso que estas así?

-No es tu culpa Sweets, no debes sentirte culpable

-El FBI esta como loco, necesita localizarlos lo antes posible

-Creo que eso no será necesario

Hodgins señalaba hacia la puerta, por el umbral Booth y Brennan caminaban con paso firme, sabían perfectamente que todo mundo se les vendría encima con preguntas sobre a donde habían pasado los últimos días y reclamos por desaparecer así de repente, por otra parte el FBI les daría el regaño de su vida, si no es que su mismo despido, pero pareciera no importarles, esos días alejados de todos habían reforzado lo que sentían el uno por el otro y sabían que lo único que importaba es que serian padres y estaban juntos. Sin más caminaron hasta la plataforma donde el resto estaban pasmados al verlos.

-¿No van a decir nada?

-No hay nada que decir Cam

-¿Se van por más de una semana y te atreves a decir que no hay nada que decir Seeley?

-Es más que obvio lo que paso … ¿Angela esta en casa?

-Esta furiosa con usted Dra. B

-Lo se, necesito hablar con ella

-Sera lo mejor

-Bien, vamos a mi oficina, si necesitan algo ahí estaremos

Aun no podían creer lo que veían, como si nada hubiese pasado salían campantes rumbo a la oficina, Sweets atónito bajó de la plataforma rumbo a la salida, cuando llego al laboratorio su firme intención era encontrarlos, pero ahora después de verlos no sabia que decir, mucho menos como manejar la situación cuando ambos claramente lo habían ignorado de una manera muy clara, sin decir nada abandono el lugar. Mientras tanto en la oficina ambos respiraban un poco aliviados, eso no había salido tan mal, pero lo peor estaba por venir, debían de ir al FBI, pero creyeron conveniente primero presentarse en el laboratorio, Brennan tomo el teléfono y marco a Angela, los reclamos no se hicieron esperar y parecía que lo que pudiera decir ella para Angela no era suficiente, después de unos minutos todo se calmo y pudo tener una conversación un poco más civilizada. Booth solo observaba como nerviosa Brennan trataba de contestar las preguntas de su amiga, respiraba profundo, en unos minutos ambos tendrían que enfrentar al FBI y seguramente seria mucho peor que con Angela, terminada la llamada Brennan tomo sus cosas y junto a Booth salieron rumbo al FBI .

¿El elevador tardaba más de lo de costumbre o era solo su nerviosismo que se hacia presente?, camino al edificio ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, incluso ahora que esperaban el silencio aparecía, finalmente llego y ambos subieron, subían lentamente, entre más pisos pasaban más se daban cuenta de lo que pasaría, las puertas del elevador se abrían de par en par, había llegado el momento, Booth tomo de la mano a Brennan quien dedico una pequeña sonrisa y salieron directo a la oficina principal. En el FBI la noticia se había esparcido rápido, no había nadie que no lo supiera, al verlos entrar su cara de admiración era más que obvia, podían sentir las miradas de todo mundo, era una situación incomoda, pero tenían que enfrentarla, sin más caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, donde la oficina de Hacker se encontraba. Llamaron a la puerta pero nadie contestaba, esperaban a que alguien diera algún dato de donde se encontraba, repentinamente una agente te acerco a ellos.

-Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan, los están esperando, por aquí …

"_Los están" _¿quienes? Pensaron, caminaron junto a la agente hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones del FBI, al entrar vieron de que se trataba, Hacker, Sweets, Gordon Gordon, Caroline y Cam, todo el equipo reunido para una gran intervención, pasaron y se sentaron esperando a que todo iniciara.

-Creo que todos esperábamos encontrarnos en una situación diferente, pero no es así, la noticia nos ha tomado por sorpresa a la mayoría de los presentes, si no es que a todos, su obligación era venir y decir lo que pasaba personalmente y en lugar de eso han huido sin decir nada

-No es culpa de Huesos, fue mi culpa

-No, ambos lo decidimos

-Lo que han hecho no se puede cambiar Agente Booth, solo estamos aquí para poner las cosas en claro

-Y bien … ¿que tienen que decirnos?

-Saben muy bien cual es la política del FBI en cuanto a relaciones con consultores o trabajadores, ustedes son el mejor equipo de homicidios y no queremos perderlos, así que por recomendación del Dr. Wyatt y el Dr. Sweets quienes se han ofrecido a llevar su caso

-¿Caso? .. ¿Cuál caso?

-Cherie, será mejor que escuches

-Y también con la opinión de la Dra. Saroyan, hemos decidido ponerlos un mes a prueba, si las cosas no marchan bien en ese tiempo se le asignara otro agente al Jeffersonian y a usted Agente Booth será trasladado a otra unidad de investigación. Así que desde hoy inicia ese periodo, si realmente quieren trabajar juntos deben hacer que funcione para todos.

Sin decir más Hacker salía de la sala, tras de el Caroline quien se limito a pasar una mano sobre el hombro de Booth. Frente a frente quedaban ambos psicólogos y Cam, quien se levanto de la silla para salir, pero la voz fuerte de Booth hizo que se quedara.

-¿Así que estas también involucrada en esto Cam?

-No lo pongas así, tenia que venir como representante del Jeffersonian, es mi trabajo

-Es evidente que Andrew se lo tomo personal

-No es así Dra. Brennan, todos hablamos sobre como manejar este asunto

-Creía que dejaba la psicología

-Escucho muy a menudo eso, pero aquí estoy solo con la firme intención de ayudarlos

-Es solo un mes, pasara muy rápido, siempre han trabajado muy bien, no tiene por que ser diferente.

-Somos muy buenos en nuestro trabajo Cam

-Por supuesto que si, y los dejo, tiene muchas cosas que hablar (señalando a los dos hombres que junto a ella estaban) tengo que poner algunos documentos en regla en el laboratorio, nos vemos en la tarde.(cam salía)

-Bien Cam, por la tarde me pasare por el laboratorio, tengo muchos pendientes

Sweets no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ni cuando los vio por primera vez ni en la reunión, dejaba que Gordon Gordon manejara la situación, al final solo a el prestaban atención. Booth se sentía culpable, la ultima vez que había hablado con el joven había terminado muy mal, pero eran hombres, los hombres no hablan de eso, así que pensó que seria mejor dejar pasar las cosas.

-Las sesiones serán individuales, al menos por este periodo de prueba, si las cosas salen bien serán de pareja, usted Agente Booth trabajara conmigo y la Dra. Brennan con el joven genio Sweets, pronto tendrán agendados los días y la mecánica con la que se trabajara. Es evidente que tienen que reincorporarse a sus trabajos lo antes posible para evitar problemas, eso es todo.

Todos los presentes salían de la sala y se dirigían a sus respetivas oficinas, Booth acompañaba a Brennan al elevador.

-Quisiera poder llevarte de vuelta al laboratorio, pero ya los escuchaste

-No te preocupes Booth, tomare un taxi

-¿Estarás bien?

-Claro, no seas sobre protector, el laboratorio no esta muy lejos de aquí, me se cuidar sola

-Lo se Huesos, ¿te veo en la tarde para comer?

-Creo que será mejor vernos hasta la noche en tu departamento, no hay que dar pie a interpretaciones malas sobre nuestra nueva relación, el trabajo es el trabajo, tenemos que ser profesionales.

-Bien, te espero en mi departamento

Besaba sus delicados labios lentamente antes de que subiera al elevador, ella tenia razón tenían que demostrar que aunque estuvieran juntos su relación laboral seria la misma y tenían que comenzar lo antes posible. El elevador llego y Brennan subió en el, cuando las puertas se cerraron se dirigió a su oficina, montones de papeles sobresalían de su escritorio, _demasiado trabajo_ pensó así que tenia que apurarse para salir temprano del lugar. Las horas pasaban y ambos en sus respectivos trabajos daban lo mejor de si, Brennan aun con nauseas se negaba a bajar de la plataforma forense, y Booth a pesar que odiaba tanto hacer los informes no se negaba a cumplir con su deber, esto parecía fácil, lo complicado seria cuando tuvieran que salir a una escena del crimen o verse involucrados en una situación de peligro, era algo de lo que aun no hablaban pero seguramente tendrían que hacerlo de inmediato.

Completamente cansada Brennan llegaba al departamento de Booth, una semana de descanso y total relajación habían hecho que anhelara regresar a aquella playa donde no tenia obligaciones ni nauseas cada 5 minutos, se dejo caer en el sofá quedando profundamente dormida, no habían pasado ni 15 minutos cuando Booth entraba, la vio dormir y no pudo evitar sonreír, incluso dormida lucia hermosa, se dirigió a la recamara, arreglo la cama, regreso al sofá por ella, la tomo en sus brazos y deposito en la cama, acomodándola lentamente para evitar que despertara, quito sus zapatos y cubrió con las sabanas, el se puso un poco más cómodo y entro a la cama con ella, quien al sentir la calida respiración del agente en su oído se giro hasta quedar frente a el, dio un pequeño beso y siguió durmiendo en los brazos de su amor. Las cosas no habían salido mal, o al menos eso parecía, así que si podían dormir placidamente esperando que un nuevo día comenzara.


	8. Cuidare de ti

Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia, siento el retraso, pero estoy en semana de examenes y estoy vuelta loca, subo nuevo capi y para compensar es un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro hacer, para no volver a fallar esten pendientes hasta el viernes, prometo que no volvera a pasar.

**Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la FOX, Kathy Reichs y Hart Hanson, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento**

* * *

><p><strong>8° Cuidare de ti<strong>

Una semana había pasado, aún sin ningún caso en puerta, las visitas de Booth por el laboratorio eran más que frecuentes, ya fuera por las mañanas, a la hora de la salida o la hora de la comida, no perdía oportunidad para estar a lado de la futura madre de su hijo. A pesar de que el FBI los había puesto a prueba nada realmente había cambiado, las cosas por el laboratorio marchaban igual y en el FBI a pesar de las insistentes cuestiones de los agentes sobre el nuevo estatus de la pareja estrella todo seguía de la misma manera. Brennan poco a poco aceptaba los cambios que acontecían en su vida, el embarazo no se notaba aún pero las nauseas y antojos repentinos de comida si que lo hacían, estaba un poco preocupada por como cambiaria su desempeño en el trabajo los meses próximos, llegaría el momento en el que no podría ir a las escenas del crimen o incluso no podría salir de casa, trataba de no pensar en ello, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, toda su vida había trabajado, no conocía otra cosa y el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que cambiar su ritmo de vida la llenaba de dudas y cuestiones que no podía resolver, dejando a un lado eso todo lo demás lucia mejor, el estar con Booth era magnifico, no sabia por que demonios había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de las cosas, cada día era una experiencia nueva, un sentimiento o sensación diferente. Mientras comían la miraba directamente a los ojos, no podía dejar de admirarla, cada día lucia más radiante, podría estar así un tiempo infinito sin cansarse, el futuro prometía mucho para el con ella a su lado, estaba ansioso por pasar el resto de su vida con aquella mujer que frente a el coima.

-¿Cuándo inicias las terapias?

-Hoy mismo … ¿y tu?

-Sweets aun no me dice nada, quiero suponer que me informara en cuanto sepa

-Bien

-Creo que has sido muy duro con el

-¿Con quien, Sweets?

-Por supuesto, de quien más hablaría

-Estamos bien

-No soy experta en este tipo de cosas y lo sabes, pero creo que deberías hablar con el, desde que todo se supo no se han dirigido la palabra y es muy incomodo estar de esa manera

-Somos hombres, ya te lo dije, no hablamos de eso

-Pues deberían, sino me tendré que ver obligada a comentarlo con Gordon Gordon, tu decide

-¿Estas tratando de chantajearme?

-No soy muy buena en eso

-Hasta ahora

-Por favor Booth, arregla las cosas

-No te prometo nada

(teléfono de Brennan sonando )

-¿Sweets?, esta misma tarde, bien, ahí estaré

-¿Tus terapias?

-Al parecer los dos iniciaremos el día de hoy

-Terminamos y salimos rumbo al FBI, tenemos que ser puntuales

La hora de la comida terminaba y como lo habían prometido salían directo al FBI a encontrarse con sus respectivos psicólogos, no tardaron ni 30 minutos cuando entraban por las puertas del edificio, las oficinas estaban separadas por un amplio pasillo, se despidieron y cada uno entro al lugar que le correspondía.

(oficina de Gordon Gordon)

-Agente Booth, pase tome asiento

-¿ha venido con la Dra. Brennan?

-Esta en la oficina de Sweets

-¿Cómo van las cosas?

-bien, bien, todo va muy bien

-¿esta seguro de eso?

-Por supuesto que si, ¿Por qué no deberían de estarlo?

-Hay un enorme cambio en sus vidas, si se presentaran problemas serian completamente aceptables

-Pero no es así

-Y el trabajo … ¿Cómo va?

-normal, todo sigue su curso, ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarme y solo estas sacando estas pequeñeces?, ve directo al punto

-¿Qué te hace pensar que oculto algo?

-La manera en la que hablas, toda sospechosa

-En realidad, si hay algo que quisiera comentar

-Adelante

-¿Qué ha pasado con el Dr. Sweets? Cuando sugerí que él te tratara inmediatamente se negó justificando que te comunicabas mejor conmigo

-¿Por qué todos les preocupa tanto la relación que pueda llegar a tener con Sweets?

-Fue su terapeuta y es su amigo, creo que eso esta claro

-Pues no reacciono como amigo cuando supo lo de Huesos y el bebé

-¿Tiene que entenderlo, responde al FBI

-¿Así que estas de su lado?

-Aquí no hay lados, ni quien tenga la razón, cada quien actuó como lo creyó prudente en ese momento, pero es de humanos reconocer que nos equivocamos no se puede ser engreído

-¿Acabas de llamarme engreído?

-Solo digo que las cosas deben de hablarse sin poner excusas de por medio

- Solo tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo y todo se salio de control

-El no lo ve así

-¿Qué no se supone que estas "evaluaciones" serian para ayudarnos a Huesos y a mi con el trabajo?

-Primero tiene que arreglar los asuntos pendientes Agente Booth

(oficina de Sweets)

-¿No va a decir nada Dra. Brennan? Lleva ya más de 15 minutos sin decir nada

-Tu eres el psicólogo, te corresponde preguntar

-Siento que las cosas se den de esta manera, me gustaría que estuviera aquí por decisión propia y no por obligación

-No creo en la psicología, así que de ninguna manera vendría por mi cuenta

-Mejor trabajemos

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No es así como funciona

-Creí que así era, tu preguntas, yo contesto, o intento hacerlo

-Ok … ¿Cómo van las cosas con Booth?

- bien

-¿Solo bien?

-No voy a dar más detalles

-¿Han tenido algún conflicto respecto al trabajo?

-No hemos tenido ningún caso hasta ahora así que no puede haber conflictos

-¿Y si los hubiera?

-Booth y yo tenemos una buena comunicación Sweets

-¿Ha pensado ya en los riesgos que su trabajo puede traer para el embarazo y para usted?

-¿Qué clase de riesgos?

-Llegara el momento en el que salir a escenas del crimen sea altamente riesgoso, no podrá acompañar a Booth a los interrogatorios, ¿esta conciente de eso?

-Por supuesto que si, pero aun falta tiempo, estoy por cumplir 2 meses, tengo otros 7 meses por delante

-El tiempo pasa rápido

-La tierra tarda 365 días en dar la vuelta completa al sol, eso no es rápido, toma su tiempo

-No literal

-Deberías ser más claro

-Me refería al hecho de que pronto será madre y todo lo que conoce hasta hoy cambiara

-Ya lo se, lo tengo presente Sweets, todo mundo lo repite como si yo no fuera capas de verlo, soy una persona inteligente, por supuesto que me doy cuenta de las cosas

-No se altere Dra. Brennan

-No estoy alterada, solo un poco hormonal

Las sesiones continuaron, una batalla por cubrir lo que realmente pasaba por sus mentes se hacia presente, por supuesto que Booth no se sentía bien con toda la situación de Sweets y el que todo mundo estuviera pendiente de los cambios de la vida de Brennan la hacia dudar, pero era cosa que ellos no deberían de saber, en todo caso Booth con quien tendría que hablar en algún momento de ello. Finalmente todo termino y ambos salieron del lugar, llegaron a casa y metieron a la cama. Brennan no podía dormir, después de la terapia con Sweets estaba convencida en hablar con Booth sobre el tema, no sabia si era lo correcto u oportuno pero debía de hacerlo.

-¿Estas dormido?

-¿Qué sucede? … ¿estas bien?

-Si, tranquilo, no te alarmes, solo quiero platicar contigo, hay algo que tengo que decirte

Booth se sentó en la cama, no sabia que le diría pero al ver su semblante tan serio sabia que no seria nada bueno.

-¿Qué sucede Huesos?

-¿Qué pasara dentro de unos meses?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Llegara el momento en el que no pueda asistir a las escenas del crimen o no podré acompañarte a los interrogatorios, ¿me seguirás queriendo aun cuando no este al 100% en el trabajo?

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?

-No

-Huesos, te amo por lo que eres, una mujer maravillosa, se que disfruto mucho trabajar contigo y estar a tu lado, pero lo más importante es nuestra familia, tu y el bebé son lo único que importan.

-Me aterra el hecho de que alguien más trabaje contigo, alguien mejor que yo

-Eres única, eso nunca pasara

-El embarazo limitara mucho en mi desempeño, no importa cuando me esfuerce tengo que ser realista en cuanto a lo que pasara

-Por supuesto que todo cambiara, ambos lo sabemos pero lo que yo siento por ti es lo que se mantendrá intacto, cada día te amo más, no imagino mi vida sin ti ni sin este pequeño o pequeña, ven acá

La abrazaba fuertemente, no soportaba verla así, indefensa y llena de miedos, sabia que se presentarían muchos cambios en la vida de ambos, un hijo no era cualquier cosa, pero todo eso valdría la pena, estaban juntos cosa que pensó jamás ocurriría así que todo lo que viniera seria por su bien.

-Debemos comenzar a buscar casa

-¿Estas segura que lo quieres hacer?

-Claro, cuanto antes mejor, tenemos que hacer muchas cosas antes de la llegada de nuestro hijo

-Mañana mismo comenzamos con la búsqueda

-A primera hora de la mañana llamare a mi agente para que nos busque algo

-No, quiero que lo hagamos juntos, como una pareja normal, sin gente de por medio

-¿Te refieres a ir de casa en casa?, Booth, ya hay gente que se encargue de eso

-Va a ser nuestro hogar Huesos, no quiero que nadie decida por nosotros

-Esta bien, mañana saldremos

-Ahora duerme, tienes que descansar, buenas noches

-Buenas noches Booth

Como habían quedado, a primera hora tomaron sus cosas y salieron a ver casas, era fin de semana así que por el trabajo no tendrían problemas, Booth desde muy temprano había buscado en el periódico algunas de ellas y Brennan revisaba en línea que podía encontrar. Llegaron a la primera dirección, era un edificio, solo con entrar pudieron ver todos los problemas que traería, no tenía elevador y eran muchas escaleras ni siquiera lo pensaron, subieron a la camioneta para ir a la siguiente dirección. Buscaban un lugar cerca de sus trabajos, tenia que ser un espacio amplio y lleno de luz, con un jardín grande donde pudieran poner juegos para el bebé y claro mínimo 3 habitaciones. Llegaron al segundo lugar, vieron que la agente de bienes raíces ya los esperaba. Bajaron de la camioneta y caminaron hasta llegar donde la mujer se encontraba.

-Hola, buen día, mi nombre es Hannah y les mostrare la casa, pasen, es por aquí

(Evidentemente el nombre incomodaba a los dos, pero era un tema superado, o al menos eso pensaban)

La mujer los encamino hasta llegar a la puerta principal, era una casa muy grande, al entrar pudieron notar una enorme escalera que salía de ambos extremos permitiendo subir a la segunda planta, la mujer decidió comenzar por ahí, subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación principal, un espacio enorme con vista directa al jardín, revisaban detenidamente cada rincón del lugar, su casa tenia que ser perfecta, la siguiente habitación se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de la principal, entraron y quedaron encantados, era perfecta para el bebé, contaba con una ventana que hacia que el lugar se iluminara a la perfección con los rayos del sol, no era muy grande pero tampoco tan pequeña, podrían poner perfectamente una cuna todos los demás muebles para decorar y quedarían muy bien, y lo mejor de todo, casi estaba junto a la habitación principal, así Brennan se quedaría más segura de tener a su hijo a unos cuantos pasos, la tercera habitación a mostrar era un poco más pequeña, se encontraba al final del pasillo, de igual manera tenia vista al jardín y contaba con un baño y un área donde podían poner especialmente juguetes, perfecta para Parker, la mujer cada vez convencida más a la pareja a comprar la casa, siguieron el recorrido, en la planta de abajo se podía apreciar un despacho, una pequeña área de entretenimiento, la sala de estar y la cocina. Llegaron al jardín, lleno de flores, una pequeña fuente al final del lugar cerca de una pequeña mesita se veía a lo lejos, la mujer entro a la casa dejando a ambos para que pudieran platicar, caminaron hasta llegar a aquella mesita y se sentaron.

-La casa es perfecta Booth

-Es muy linda

-¿Por qué no te entusiasma la idea?

-Huesos, la casa es hermosa, pero tienes idea de lo que va a costar

-El dinero nunca ha sido problema para mi Booth, lo sabes

-No quiero que tu compres la casa

-¿Por qué no?

-Me corresponde a mi

-Es un comentario muy machista Booth estamos en pleno siglo XXI, las mujeres también trabajan y ayudan con los gastos de la casa

-Lo se Huesos, pero no me sentiría realmente a gusto sabiendo que tu has pagado todo

-Bien, vamos a medias, si eso te parece mejor

-Tenemos que saber cuanto costara

-Puedo pagar más de la mitad, no tienes que preocuparte por eso

-No me parece la idea

-Booth, por favor, la casa es hermosa, tiene todo lo que alguna vez soñé, si vamos a comenzar una familia tiene que ser en el lugar indicado y este lo es

-Aun faltan casas por ver

-Yo quiero esta, no quiero ver más

-Nunca se puede contigo, sabias

-Si, lo se, estoy conciente de ello

La mujer salía nuevamente y caminaba hasta ellos

-¿Y bien, que les ha parecido la casa?

-Nos ha encantado

-Perfecto, ¿quieren que veamos de una vez todo lo del papeleo?

Brennan miro a Booth con cara de niña pequeña, lo que el agente no pudo resistir

-Si, arreglemos los papeles

-Bien

La mujer entro a la casa seguida por Brennan y Booth, pero este ultimo se detuvo para contestar su teléfono

-¿Rebeca? , no, no lo he olvidado, claro, pasare por el, ya voy en camino, no te preocupes

-¿Qué sucede Booth?

-Parker, olvide que lo tenia este fin de semana, le he dicho a Rebeca que iría por el

-No te preocupes, ve por el, no esta muy lejos de aquí

-Pero veremos todo lo del papeleo

-Yo puedo arreglarlo, tardara un poco, te veo en la oficina de la agente

-¿Estas segura?

-Por supuesto, anda ve, no dejes esperando a Parker

Booth salía corriendo del lugar, subió a la camioneta y salio rumbo a su destino, Brennan entro a la casa y junto con la agente salieron rumbo a la oficina de esta no muy lejos de ahí. 30 minutos pasaban y Booth llegaba, Parker al ver a su padre corrió a abrasarlo, subió sus cosas a la camioneta y se fueron de ahí.

-¿Podemos ir a comer hamburguesas, con una malteada enorme?

-Claro campeón, pero antes tenemos que pasar a un lugar

-¿A dónde?

Booth aun no hablaba con su hijo sobre lo que acontecía en su vida, y creía que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo

-Por Huesos, nos esta esperando

-¿Tienes trabajo?

-No, pero ha dejado sus cosas aquí en el auto, tengo que entregárselas, además a ella también le encantan las hamburguesas, seguro querrá venir con nosotros, ¿te parece bien?

-Si, ella es muy buena

-Si que lo es

Booth manejo hasta llegar a la oficina, Brennan ya lo esperaba en la puerta, Parker bajo saludándola, Booth pidió a su hijo se sentara en la parte trasera para mayor seguridad, mientras Parker entraba Booth ayudaba a Brennan a subir, antes de hacerlo le susurro al oído _tenemos que decirle todo _ambos entraron y salieron con rumbo al Dinner, era momento de hablar con el más importante de los Booth.


	9. Ilusiones y sueños

Y volvio a pasar :( ... hasta esta semana termine mis examenes, duraron más de la cuenta, así que hasta hoy pude subir capitulo, espero y les guste y que la espera valiera la pena...

Gracias por seguir esta historia!

**Bones ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la FOX, Kathy Reichs y Hart Hanson, este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>9° Ilusiones y sueños<strong>

-Deberías informarle Booth

-¿Qué pasa papá?

-Nada Parker, come tu hamburguesa, (miraba a Brennan), Huesos no es el momento

-claro, quieres esperar 7 meses para decirlo, siempre se tiene que hablar con la verdad

-¿Qué?, no por supuesto que no, es solo que no se como abordar el tema, es complicado

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo?, he mejorado en cuestión de las comunicaciones personales

-No lo se…

-Puedo escucharlos, ¿que sucede?

Booth no sabía si Brennan era la indicada para informar la noticia, era evidente que a Parker le agradaba mucho ella y el no sabia como hacerlo así que no podía ser tan malo.

-Bien, adelante, solo ten tacto, no seas tan directa

-Siempre he tenido buen tacto

-Claro

-Parker, eres un niño muy inteligente y seguro abras notado algunos cambios entre tu padre y yo

-No realmente, siempre estas con mi papá

-Tienes razón, puedo ser más clara

-¿Qué te parecería tener un hermanito?

-woow Huesos, eso si es tacto, lo que Huesos intenta decir es que tendrás un hermanito o hermanita aun no lo sabemos

-¿Estas embarazada?, ¿Son novios?, ¿Se quieren?

-Esas son muchas preguntas campeón

-Tu padre y yo nos queremos mucho Parker y…

-Cuando dos personas se quieren forman una familia, con hijos y una casa enorme donde puedan vivir todo juntos, eso es lo que seremos hijo

-Creí que para ser padres se necesitaba estar casado

-No necesariamente Parker, veras cuando una mujer esta en un periodo fértil….

-Huesos, detente, no necesita escuchar todos los detalles, es pequeño

-Si, ese es otro tema que no hablaremos hasta que crezcan vellos bajo mi axila

-Exacto y la ultima vez que lo revisamos aun eso no pasaba

-¿Esta contento o enojado por la noticia Booth?

-Esta frente a nosotros Huesos, pregúntaselo

-seré el hermano mayor, como voy a estar enojado, es una gran noticia, mi papá tiene novia y yo tendré un hermanito

-¿En verdad Parker?

-Huesos, ¿estas llorando?

-No tengo control sobre mis emociones Booth, las hormonas y todos los procesos químicos en mi cerebro hacen que experimente diversas sensaciones -No llores huesos, todo esta bien, estoy feliz con la noticia

-Lo se Parker, gracias por entenderlo

-Que les parece si para celebrar ordenamos otra malteada de chocolate

-Si

La comida siguió, ambos estaban muy contentos de la forma en la que había reaccionado Parker, era solo un niño pero tener el apoyo de todos era muy importante, más el del pequeño

Booth. Parker hacia muchas preguntas como todo niño, si tendría que compartir su habitación o si tendría que decirle mamá a Brennan, cosas normales. Al término de la comida los tres subieron a la camioneta rumbo al apartamento de Booth, no era muy tarde, pero todos parecían cansados del día lleno de sorpresas que habían tenido, sobretodo Parker, así que prefirieron descansar, al llegar el pequeño con la ayuda de Booth metía la maleta a la habitación que ocupaba algunos fines de semana mientras Brennan en la cocina servia un poco de agua para saciar su sed. Booth tardaba más de la cuenta en la habitación, cosa que Brennan aprovecho para recostarse en la cama y leer un poco, Angela le había dado algunos libros sobre maternidad y aunque sabia todos los procesos por los que su cuerpo pasaría no estaba de más leer los libros que su amiga tanto le había pedido. Minutos después Booth entraba a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de el, Brennan dedico una tierna mirada y siguió con su lectura, el se recostó a un lado de ella y pudo notar lo concentrada que estaba.

-"¿Cómo ser una gran madre?, pasos fundamentales de la maternidad", eso es lo que lees

-Angela me lo ha dado y es un libro muy interesante, deberías leerlo tú

-Ya he pasado por eso, todo lo he aprendido, puedo incluso escribir mi propio libro "Como ser un padre ejemplar" por Seeley Booth (Brennan reía), Serás una gran madre Huesos, no tienes que preocuparte

-No puedes estar seguro de eso Booth, no se como serlo, mis padres me abandonaron, así que no tuve el mejor ejemplo, no quiero convertirme en una madre fría y despiadada que pueda abandonar a sus hijos sin ningún remordimiento

-Huesos…

-¿Qué clase de persona hace eso Booth? Dímelo porque no logro entenderlo

Era evidente que Brennan se refería a sus padres, era una etapa muy dura en su vida que posiblemente jamás olvidaría, trataba de calmarla pero ahora con todo lo del embarazo sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, haciendo que hasta el mínimo recuerdo terminara en llanto, la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho, podía escuchar como intentaba ocultar su sufrimiento en vano, respiraba lentamente y millones de suspiros se hacían presentes, Booth besaba su frente y la rodeaba aun con más fuerza con sus brazos, finalmente todo se calmo, Brennan se levanto de la cama y entro al cuarto de baño, en el espejo miro como en su rostro aun quedaban rastros de las lagrimas, se veía pálida y sin ánimos, Booth entro, parado tras de ella paso su mano sobre el hombro de su amada, haciendo que esta se girara hasta quedar frente a él.

-Todo estará bien, nuestro hijo será el niño más amado de todos, seremos unos maravillosos padres

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo

Brennan nuevamente abrazo a Booth pero esta vez no lloraba, al estar rodeada por su brazos se sentía protegida, sentía que no estaba sola y que no importara lo que pasara solo al estar junto a él haría que lo demás careciera de importancia. Caminaron hasta la cama, Booth ayudo a Brennan acomodando las cobijas y entraron en ella quedando profundamente dormidos.

Un nuevo día comenzaba, a pesar de que los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana hacían caso omiso y trataban de dormir un poco más… la puerta de la habitación se abrió un poco dejando ver al pequeño Parker asomando la cabeza, Brennan lo vio y con mucho cuidado salio de la habitación para ver que ocurría.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Siento si te desperté, es solo que tengo hambre y no hay nada preparado en la cocina

-Lo se, la nevera esta vacia… ¿te apetece dar un paseo hasta la tienda de autoservicio?

-Claro, voy a cambiarme de ropa

Ambos hicieron sus cambios de pijama con mucho cuidado, Booth aun dormía y no querían despertarlo, no tardaron mucho cuando ambos estaban en el estacionamiento subiendo a la camioneta, manejaba tranquilamente por las calles vacías, era una sensación un tanto extraña estar con Parker a solas, siempre estaba Booth a su lado, sin embargo muchos de estos días vendrían por delante y tendría que acostumbrarse a ello. Llegaron y entraron, Parker como niño bien portado caminaba a su lado, ambos llenaban poco a poco el carrito con distintos productos, cereal, leche, jugos, pan … todo lo necesario para el desayuno y tal vez alguna que otra cosilla más, las compras terminaron, caminaron por el pasillo y justo al salir del lugar y antes de caminar por el gran estacionamiento Parker tomo la mano de Brennan haciendo que esta sonriera tiernamente, encontraron el auto y como todo un pequeño caballero Parker colocaba las cosas en la cajuela evitando que Brennan cargara pesado.

Booth despertaba, al abrir los ojos noto la cama vacía, mucho silencio en casa, salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a la habitación de Parker, nadie se encontraba en casa, _¿A dónde habrán ido? _pensó, parara relajarse tomo una ducha rápida, estaba a punto de terminar cuando escucho ruidos provenientes de la cocina, se vistió rápido y camino hasta llegar ahí, lo que vio lo dejo maravillado, su hijo ayudando a Brennan con el desayuno, una típica mañana familiar.

-Fueron a comprar sin mi

-No queríamos hacer ruido, estabas muy cansado, necesitabas dormir

-No te preocupes papá, cuide muy bien que nada le pasara a Huesos

-Gracias campeón, ¿ y que harán de desayunar?

-Hay jugo, pan tostado, fruta y estoy preparando un omelet que seguro te gustara

-Bien, pues que esperamos, comamos

Los tres se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar, Parker estaba muy emocionado con la idea de tener un hermanito y siempre que tenia la oportunidad lo dejaba muy en claro, mientras tanto Brennan y Booth hacían que la comida fuera más amena diciendo toda clase de tonterías haciendo que el niño riera, una vez terminado, recogieron todo, tomaron sus cosas y salieron rumbo al parque. Los columpios fueron el escenario perfecto para que padre e hijo se divirtieran de lo lindo, Brennan los observaba a lo lejos y podía imaginar a su hijo en ese lugar, tenia poco tiempo pero ya podía escuchar al pequeño o pequeña llamándole mamá, repentinamente coloco sus manos sobre su vientre, aun no se notaba nada, sabia que era muy pequeño y que no la escucharía pero comenzó a hablarle, las palabras que decía eran más para ella que para el propio bebé, Booth pudo ver esa escena y sonrió tiernamente, Brennan hacia un gran esfuerzo día con día, luchaba con sus demonios internos y trataba de no mostrarlo, estaba tan agradecido que finalmente esas paredes se rompían poco a poco dejando salir a la verdadera mujer que llevaba dentro. Dejo a su hijo jugando y camino hasta llegar a la pequeña banquita donde se encontraba Brennan, la abrazo y recargo su cabeza en su hombro, entrelazaron sus manos y respiraron profundamente, viendo jugar a Parker cada uno de ellos imaginaba el momento en que su hijo llegara, sus primeras palabras, su vida en la nueva casa, un sin fin de imágenes se creaban en la mente de ambos y les agradaba eso.

**Dos semanas después …**

-Booth, apúrate se va a hacer tarde

-No es tarde Huesos, estamos a tiempo

-No quiero llegar retrasada, sabes que odio eso

-Lo se, y no te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control

-¿Ya tienes todo?

-Si, vamos

Ambos salieron del departamento, no sin antes mirar atrás y recordar que todos los momentos claves de su relación habían acontecido en ese lugar, una oleada de nostalgia los invadía, una etapa de su vida terminaba y otra comenzaba, tomados de las manos cerraron la puerta y bajaron a la camioneta, las ultimas cajas estaban ya dentro de ella y el camión de mudanza ya salía para la nueva dirección de la pareja, tomaron su camino y en menos de 30 minutos después llegaban a su nuevo hogar. Lo que estaba frente a ellos los asombraba, entraron por la puerta principal y estaban maravillados, era el principio de muchas cosas que aun venían por delante, poco a poco montones de cajas eran colocadas en el lugar, sentados en las escaleras veían como una a una hacían que el espacio pareciera más pequeño, lo que una vez parecía lejano hoy se hacia realidad, una nueva experiencia se avecinaba y estaban preparados para enfrentar lo que viniera por delante. No tardaron mucho en colocar todas las cosas en el interior, lo interesante vendría después al acomodar todo, una vez que los hombres de la mudanza partieron, cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en el único lugar del lugar, el viejo sofá de Booth.

-Deberíamos de comenzar

-Pero si acabamos de sentarnos Huesos

-Cuando muéranos descansaremos todo lo que quieras, ahora necesitamos tratar de arreglar un poco esto

-Bien (abriendo una de las cajas) ¿Qué es esto?

-Una reliquia del siglo XII

-Es horrenda

-Por supuesta que no, esta valuada en poco más de medio millón

-Yo no pagaría nada por esto, el verdadero arte es una chica pintada en un automóvil ultimo modelo

-No, eso no es cierto

-¿Por qué yo no pude conservar mis cosas y casi todo lo de las cajas es tuyo?

-Acéptalo Booth, en tu apartamento no había nada de valor

-La lámpara que estaba sobre…

-Eso es a lo que me refiero, yo no traje muchas cosas, además necesitamos muebles nuevos, mañana vamos a comprar lo necesario, es un lugar muy grande y nuestros departamento pequeños, ni juntando todo lo que ambos tenemos conseguimos llenar este lugar

-Si lo se, será bueno comprar muebles y tal vez una mesa de billar, hay espacio perfecto para eso

-Nada de juegos Booth

-No voy a apostar, hace mucho que no lo hago, lo sabes

-Y no quiero que empieces

-Un hombre necesita su propio espacio en la casa, su área de descanso

-Y la tendrás, pero ningún juego estará incluido en el

-Te estas tomando tu papel muy enserio

-Como debe de ser Booth, ser madre y pareja no es de juego, ambos tenemos que estar comprometidos

-Amo cuando dices eso, ven acá

La abrazaba y besaba tiernamente, parecía irreal tanta felicidad que a ambos inundaba, los momentos malos que habían atravesado ya no importaban, solo ellos y el bebe existían de aquí en adelante. Comenzaron poco a poco a acomodar las cosas, Booth trataba a como diera lugar que Brennan no cargara pesado o se esforzara mucho pero ella no cedía y se abría una discusión sobre mujeres trabajadoras aun cuando estaban embarazadas. Finalmente terminaron, la casa aun lucia vacía, pensaron en ir a comprar el resto de muebles, pero antes necesitaban comer, así que ambos salieron rumbo al Dinner, ese lugar parecía ya su hogar, cada vez que tenían oportunidad salían sin pensarlo directamente a el.

-Tienes que probar esto Huesos

-Sabes que no me gusta la fruta cocida Booth

-A mi hijo si le gustara

-Espera entonces a que nazca, yo no puedo comerlo

-Ansió mucho a que llegue ese día

-Cada vez falta menos Booth

-Quiero ir contigo a tu próxima visita al doctor

-Por supuesto, en unos días podremos ir, cumpliré 3 meses y tal vez podamos saber el sexo del bebé

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-¿Y tu?

-No lo se, me emociona saberlo pero puedo esperar

-¿Seguro?

-Creo que si

(teléfono de Brennan sonando)

-¿Angela?, estoy en el dinner, si, con Booth, ¿que?, vamos inmediatamente

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos un caso, nos esperan en el laboratorio

Ambos salían rumbo al laboratorio, al llegar nadie se encontraba, entraron sigilosamente y de repente las luces se encendieron, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Todos gritaban dejando a Brennan totalmente sorprendida, estaban reunidos en el laboratorio prácticamente todo el equipo, Cam, Hodgins, Angela, los internos incluso Sweets y Gordon Gordon.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Huesos

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Creo que es obvio cariño, una fiesta sorpresa

-No tenían que hacerlo, yo no celebro mi cumpleaños

-Eso cambiara a partir de hoy

Uno a uno la felicitaba, se podía apreciar un enorme pastel colocado en una mesa junto a los bocadillos y unas copas de vino, sin poder evitar los antojos Brennan comía y Booth placidamente la acompañaba, platicaban y reían de cada ocurrencia que comentaban. Un poco cansada decidió ir a su oficina, se dejo caer en el sofá y cerro los ojos, escucho un ruido y sintió la presencia de alguien junto a ella, abrió lentamente los ojos y era Booth quien recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, instintivamente con sus manos acariciaba su apenas abultado vientre …

-Gracias Booth

-¿Creíste que se me olvidaría?

-No pero…

-Es el cumpleaños de tu mami mi pequeño o pequeña hermosa, ambos deseamos tanto conocerte y tenerte con nosotros

-No puede escucharte Booth

-Yo creo que si

Max entraba a la oficina y apreciaba detalladamente aquella escena

-¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, no claro que no (separándose de Brennan rápidamente)

-¡Papá!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es tu cumpleaños, necesitaba ver a mi hija y darle un gran abrazo, pase primero a tu departamento pero me dijeron que ya no vivías ahí, después tu encantadora amiga me llamo y comento sobre esta reunión

-Gracias por venir

-Los dejo solos, iré por más pastel (Booth salía del lugar)

-Esta bien (asentía con la cabeza)

-Dos cosas, la primera ¿Dónde estas viviendo?

-Me he mudado esta mañana, fue muy rápido, no le he informado a nadie

-Y la segunda .. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir, nada sucede

-Tempe, soy tu padre, te conozco bien, desde hace meses Booth y tu se traen algo

-Nada ha cambiado Max, por que no vamos por pastel, anda ven

Como siempre Brennan daba la vuelta a las cosas, se le había pasado por alto incluir a su padre en los planes, lo tuvo tanto tiempo fuera de su vida que se había acostumbrado a ello, trataba de distraerlo con cosas de la fiesta o preguntándole sobre Ross, pero nada parecía calmar las preguntas insistentes de su querido padre. Booth observaba de lejos, no sabia como platicar con Max, seguro le daría una paliza y después un abrazo, sin dudar era un hombre de armas tomar, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco poco a poco a donde se encontraban, tomo a Brennan por los hombros y mirándolo fijamente alcanzo a decir _Tenemos que hablar de hombre a hombre_

* * *

><p><em>Espero sus reviews! =D <em>


End file.
